Dans l'obscurité et les étoiles
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Tetsuya avait toujours pensé qu'il était un ciel obscur cherchant des étoiles. Mais peut-être que la lumière n'est pas où on la croit...


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 81ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 1h**

 **Thème : Amitié**

 **Personnage : Kuroko**

 **Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Date : 08-01-17**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Allongé dans l'herbe, Tetsuya observait le ciel nocturne. Dans l'obscurité absolue du soir, il percevait les éclats lumineux avec plus de netteté que n'importe quand. Il avait un jour entendu quelqu'un dire que "les étoiles ne peuvent se révéler que dans la nuit infinie" *****. Il était parfaitement d'accord.

Sa vie entière était faite d'étoiles et d'obscurité. En fait, Tetsuya se comparait lui-même à la nuit, que l'éclat des autres venait illuminer.

Ogiwara avait été le premier. Avant lui, personne ne s'était réellement intéressé à Kuroko. Ils s'étaient entraînés tous les jours lorsqu'ils étaient voisins, et leur lien s'était peu à peu renforcé. Ils s'invitaient chez l'un et l'autre pour le goûter, pour jouer – à autre chose que le basket – ou simplement pour discuter. Leur divergence de collège n'avait pas vraiment impacté leur relation, et restait un joyeux souvenir.  
Jusqu'à la finale de la dernière année. Tetsuya avait vu la lumière émanant de son ami vaciller, faiblir, puis s'éteindre. Les yeux morts, il l'avait regardé comme s'il était un fantôme – ce qui était parfaitement le cas. Il n'était qu'une ombre.

Il n'avait pas pardonné ce changement à la Génération des Miracles, les quittant sans les prévenir et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses ténèbres.

Mais il possédait encore une lueur d'espoir. Il avait vu l'équipe de Seirin combattre dans un gymnase voisin et son cœur s'était serré. Ils semblaient tous unis, ensemble, liés. Une vraie famille où chacun avait sa place et pouvait évoluer. Il avait indiscutablement voulu les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit l'année suivante.

Au contraire des joueurs surdoués auxquels il était habitué, Seirin avait beaucoup de faiblesses. Il fallait toujours intégrer les nouveaux, s'accorder tous ensemble, trouver de nouvelles stratégies. Mais personne n'était jamais exclu et il possédait une chose qu'il manquait cruellement dans son équipe collégienne : la passion. Les invincibles avaient fini par se croire supérieurs et intouchables par le commun des mortels. Ils avaient perdu l'intérêt qui faisait autrefois briller leurs yeux.

Peut-être que la coach était tyrannique, le capitaine strict, les aînés étranges, Kagami maladroit et les autres tout autant particuliers, mais Tetsuya avait de nouveau ressenti cette étincelle dans son cœur. Il avait retrouvé de vrais amis. Le ciel d'encre s'était illuminé d'une véritable voie lactée à mesure qu'il rencontrait les bonnes personnes, laissant de côté les supernovas qui auraient pu tout détruire.

Et lorsque sa vie fut si éclairée qu'il ne pensait pas se souvenir de cet éclat, seulement à ce moment-là, il se permit de rêver à illuminer les autres.

Il commença par Kise. Le blond, solaire, ne fut pas très difficile à remettre sur la voie. Il suffit de lui montrer la lumière qui émanait de Kagami et Kuroko réunis. Le duo lui envoya une onde qui le bouscula et lui rappela l'importance de la confiance. Le basket était un jeu d'équipe.

Vint ensuite Midorima. Le vert n'était jamais réellement sorti de la voie, la vraie, mais Kuroko avait toujours pensé qu'il lui manquait la passion. Lorsqu'il fut vaincu malgré ses talents, et avec un peu d'aide de la part de Takao, ils réussirent à allumer en lui un léger feu. Il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'il devienne un brasier. Le basket était un combat.

Aomine cependant, faillit briser leur élan. Vaincue, Seirin avait laissé retomber son enthousiasme et Kuroko avait pu percevoir le début du découragement. Comme avec Ogiwara. Mais là où le plus jeune avait abandonné, l'équipe s'était relevée. Certains d'abord, qui entraînèrent les autres dans leur lumineuse ascension. Le bleu foncé fut aveuglé par l'éclat de leur union. Le basket n'était pas un spectacle de performances.

Murasakibara ne résista pas longtemps non plus, et le violet fut écrasé par les changements qui s'étaient produit en Kuroko. Le basket n'était pas un passe-temps. Le chétif, minuscule et incapable joueur qu'il avait côtoyé s'était transformé en un membre à part entière. Kuroko pensait peut-être encore être le représentant de la nuit, mais tous se demandait s'il n'était pas plutôt un messager des étoiles.

Ce fut Akashi qui le confirma. Malgré son pouvoir que beaucoup considéraient comme divin, il fut incapable d'arrêter l'élan d'espoir, de convictions et de confiance que Seirin plaça dans leur champion et leur atout. Kagami et Kuroko apportèrent l'or à leurs amis, tout en sachant que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois. Mais qu'importait.

Allongé dans l'herbe, Tetsuya observait le ciel nocturne. Une bonne odeur de viande grillée lui parvenait et les rires des plus extravagants – qu'ils le soient naturellement ou aidés d'un peu d'alcool. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête à droite, il vit des cheveux rouge éclatant et des yeux de la même couleur. Un mince sourire éclaira ses lèvres, pâle reflet de l'amour fraternel et inconditionnel qu'il portait à son coéquipier. C'était son meilleur ami.

* * *

 ***j'avoue utiliser la citation sans me rappeler qui l'a écrite. En tout cas, elle ne vient pas de moi.**

 **J'espère que vous avez appréciez (et tout compris parce que j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'exprimer donc hum hum)**


End file.
